


bonanza

by Lexigent



Series: Word of the Day Drabbles [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>bonanza<br/>1. A source of great and sudden wealth or luck.<br/>2. A rich mass of ore, as found in mining.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	bonanza

He swallows as he takes the crumpled cheque from his pocket, unfolds it and looks at the amount. That much money could spell the end of his problems for months. He would have the energy to look for a better job, one that isn’t completely beneath him. Go to the pub and not have to nurse one pint for half the evening.  
It would be so easy. Sherlock wouldn’t even miss the money. If he just went to the bank and... His hand starts trembling. He shoves the cheque into his desk and locks the drawer. Better safe than sorry.


End file.
